Bakugan New Vestroia: The Return of the Vexos
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Continues of Bakugan New Vestroia
1. Chapter 1

It has been six months since the brawlers return home; they enjoy their time while spending time with their Bakugans.

After three days of their return, Hiwatari parents have return from the honeymoon.

The siblings try not to tell them about Hana's incident, but Miki accidents spill the bean.

At first, they are mad of them for not protecting her, but let it go since Hana is safe and sound.

While they enjoy their day, Mira decides to pop them a visit.

Marucho goes pick her up and come to Hana's family business since Hana's parents want to meet her.

Dan, Shun, Runo, and Alice arrive to the company while Marucho's plane land on the roof.

After landing, they are greeting by them, even Hana's family are there to greet them as well.

Mira is nervous to meet them since she feels sorry for having their daughter kidnapped and involve with their problem.

Kuromi and Sakura walk them through the hall when they take them to a relaxing room.

They take their seat while Mira said, "Hello I am Mira Clay and a Subterra brawler. I would like to say I am sorry for having your daughter involve with our problem at New Vestroia."

"Well, I am upset at first for having her involve, but I don't seem that upset since she has people who care for her to rescue her," said Kumori.

Mira feels relax as they understand and forgive her when she gets into the business when Shun asks, "So, what is going on at Vestal."

Mira explains what is happening at Vestal, and it is going well when they flee and hide somewhere in space.

Dan is not happy about that while Mira said, "There is also rumor that they are planning something more evil. I just hope it is just rumor."

"It may be rumor, but there are some rumors that will be true. It is best to stay on your toe," said Sakura.

"Now you are not helping even though it is true. Either way, how is Baron and Ace? What are they doing?" said Hana as she wants to change the subject.

"They are doing fine. Baron is with his family and Ace is doing something."

"As long they are doing fine."

They are going on the conversation a little when Marucho want to invite the gang to his place for a party of Mira's arrival.

Hana asks can she go, they said yes that make her smile.

She goes hug and kiss them while they head to Marucho's place in his private plane.

While they are heading there, they still talk about Zenoheld when Mira asks, "So Hana, when your parents return from their honeymoon, did you tell them everything that happen?"

"Well, we were planning so until Miki spills the bean. Man, they look scary when they are mad," Hana looks scare while thinking about it.

"So, did your brothers get in trouble or something?"

Hana shrugs her shoulder while shaking her hand, "They did get a lecture for not keeping a good eye on me, but they really understand. Still, they want to hurt Zenoheld and your father for what they put me through while experiencing me and they have a serious look."

Everyone thinks about it and shook of fear that makes them laugh.

Finally, they arrive to Marucho's place and enter the building while he tells them about the party for Mira's arrival.

They show Mira the places while she is surprise and amaze of it.

After the tour, they arrive to the diner room and they begin the party.

While they enjoy the food, everyone, except Runo and Julie, Bakugans begin to glow, then their partners faint.

Dan and others open their eye to find themselves in different dimension and their partners are in their true form.

"What is going on Drago?" said Dan.

"I don't know Dan," said Drago.

Then the six ancient warriors appear themselves and they begin to explain why they are here.

Everyone, especially Han, is surprise that Zenoheld has a new plan and his new machine called the Bakugan Terminate System, short BT System, a machine that terminate Bakugans within a 6,000 km range.

Of course, that makes Dan mad and he will not let it happen.

That makes the ancient ones happy while they explain that they need their attribute to power it up, so they give them their energy to protect.

When the Bakugans , except Tygra, retrieve the energy, they begin to evolve.

While Dan and the others are amaze of their evolution, the ancient ones said to Tygra, "Tygra, a Bakugan who is born from Bakugan's sorrow in the Doom Dimension before they were free, you must become stronger than before with the help of Hana's power. You need to protect the child who is born with unique gift, but you must remember what we have told you."

The ancient ones left while they wake up that make Runo and Julie relief.

They explain what happen to them while Shun asks, "Hana, what were they talking about to Tygra? Did you two interact with them before?"

They turn to her while Dan walks over when he sees a serious look on her face, "Hana, what wrong?"

She turns to them while a forcing a smile on her face, "Oh, it is nothing and yeah, we interact with them before. We always have sometime. Also, forget what they said, it is nothing that serious. Anyway, I am going home right now, I am working on this song that I need to finish it. See ya."

She grabs Tygra and left them fast before they could say anything to her while worries, even Dan and Shun can tell something is wrong, "You know she is hiding something."

"How can you tell?" said Mira.

"Yeah, he right, I can tell by her smile, and before she faces us, I notices a serious look on her face. She is hiding something from us." Dan and Shun got the others worry while they try to figure out what wrong.

Meanwhile, Hana is running down the hall while Tygra is on her shoulder, "Mistress, you should have told them what they mean, I mean, they would understand."

"I know, I know, but…but…" Tygra can see tears in her eye while he remembers what the ancient ones said to them.

_**~THREE MONTHS AGO~**_

_It is nighttime and everyone is sleeping._

_At Hana's house, she is sleeping while Tygra is watching over her._

_Tygra does not sleep as he sits on her pillow and watch her when something happens._

_He begins to glows while Hana's eye starting to twist._

_When she opens her eye, she finds herself in a different dimension with Tygra in his full form._

_Before they know it, the ancient ones appear before them while Tygra asks, "Ancient ones, is something wrong? Why did you call me and mistress here?"_

"_Tygra, we must tell you and Hana something. First off, we are reliefs that you are safe Hana"_

"_Thank you and sorry for worrying you like that," said Hana._

"_Second, we are here to talk you about Tygra."_

_Both Hana and Tygra are surprise what they said while Hana said, "What about Tygra? Is something wrong with him? He is fine right?"_

_Tygra nods when they give her the bad news, "Hana, Tygra, we are here because we must tell you that Tygra can no longer be with you."_

"_W-what you mean?"_

"_We don't know when, but Tygra is going to disappear and must leave this world. You know that he is not a real Bakugans and came from Bakugans' sorrow. Since there are no Bakugans that Tygra came from in the Doom Dimension, he will slowly vanish and leave this world and Vestal. We are sorry to tell you this, but you need to know ahead of time before it happen. Until then, you two can still be together, but when the time comes, you must be ready to say your goodbye."_

_They disappear while Hana wake up fast as she breathes hard and sweating a little, "Tygra."_

_She turns around to see him there while he calls her name as she grabs him and cry softly, "This can't be true, it can't be true."_

_**~PRESENT~**_

Hana remembers it like it is yesterday when she stops running and lean against the wall while crying.

She falls to her knee while saying, 'It can't be true, it can't be true.'

Tygra watches her cry while feeling sad and upset of his fate, but he knows that he can't run away from his fate.

_**~ NEXT DAY AT VESTAL~**_

Everything is a peaceful day, and a great time to spend at the mall for Baron.

He is meeting up with Ace about him need to grow up and live on his own.

Before he leaves the house, his mom wants to him to buy grocery to make for dinner.

He understands and left before his sister, Maron, stops him and asks where he is going while his dad is building a place for Nemus.

Before Nemus could say anything, Baron left fast while they talk about him telling his family that he is going to live on his own, but he just can't since Maron want everyone to live together.

He even tells him that Ace want to grow up while he meet up with him when he said, "You need to grow up."

Even Percival agrees with him while they talk about living on his own and the part what happen with the ancient ones.

Later, Ace tosses him a device that show the apartment that he selects for him, but it is expense for Baron and he don't have that kind of money.

Baron thinks about getting a job, which Percival teases him since he snacks on food while playing video games.

Even Baron thinks that he cans money of doing that when Ace suggests about grocery bagging.

Baron just remembers about that while telling Ace that he needs to leave, but he looks over it.

After shopping, he returns home with the foods while his brothers and sisters want to go to the park to play and Maron wants to places her flowers in the park.

Of course, he said yes and all of them went to the park later.

While his siblings went ahead, he is encounter by Hydron who is now a Subterra brawler, "Hydron!"

"Well hello there, it is good to see you. Right now, let skip the introduction, hand over the Haos attribute energy."

Baron refuses while Hydron decides to take it by force when he and Baron puts on their Gauntlet and activates it, "Gauntlet Power Strike!"

His sibling notices is wrong and try to run to him when time and everything freeze.

They went into battle while Hydron shows his new mechanical bakugan, Subterra Dryoid.

They fight for a while when Hydron wins the match and Baron loses the Haos attribute energy.

The energy sudden flies up to the sky and went to the mother ship to enter the BT System.

Hydron is happy that he won the match as everything starting to move and he left.

Baron falls to his knee while upset that he loses the attribute energy.

Meanwhile, Ace is at the building that sell apartment searching a cheap apartment for Baron.

Somehow, he cannot find the cheap one when one of the women overhear him and show him the product that they are working on later.

He went to the place where the apartment will be build later while having a conversation with Percival.

They talk about Baron and his siblings, which Ace is happy to be the only one while happy being alone.

Then Ace starting to have imagining about having the apartment as a base and Mira is their leader.

Percival will not understand him when Ace decides to call Baron to get a bad news.

He tells him that he loses the Haos energy to Hydron, that makes him surprise when Mylene comes out from behind, "Well, well, looks who I find?"

"Mylene," Ace is surprise to see her here while she said, "All right, give me the Darkus energy."

"No way," that makes Mylene to use force while Ace accepts the challenges.

They put on their Gauntlet and said, "Gauntlet Power Strike," they begin their battle.

While they fight, Mylene shows Ace her new Bakugan, Macubass, an aquos mechanical Bakugan.

As they fight, Ace is about to lose to Mylene when Klaus steps in and makes Mylene retreats for now.

Ace is piss off when he interferes his match, but without his help, he cannot beat Mylene, which she loses the match.

Mylene is mad while she retreats to the Vexos as Baron reunites to Ace and Klaus.

He is happy that he did not lose the Darkus energy, but they must warn Dan and the others about their returns.


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview: Mylene is mad while she retreats to the Vexos as Baron reunites to Ace and Klaus._

_He is happy that he did not lose the Darkus energy, but they must warn Dan and the others about their returns._

**~EARTH~**

The brawlers, except Hana, are at Marucho's place while receiving a call from Klaus.

"Hey Klaus, how are you doing?" said Marucho.

"I'm fine, there is something that you must know," Marucho and the others are curious when Ace and Baron show their face while Baron said, "Master Dan, the Vexos have return."

"What?" Dan is surprise to hear that the Vexos have return and worse, they take the Haos energy.

Baron is sorry about it while Ace tells them that Mylene try to take the Darkus energy before Klaus came.

Now, they feel relief, but since they return, they need to get ready for the battle while trying to protect Hana from them, which she need to stay near them.

"Master Dan, where is Master Hana?" said Baron when he notices that she is not with them.

"She is at home with her family. Don't worry, she has her family with her, but we need to get her here for more protection. Ren and Miki don't brawl and Kai is thinking about quitting," said Dan.

Everyone, except Shun, is surprise about it while Runo tells him that it is the bad idea for Kai to quit playing.

Dan knows, but he believes that there is no need for him to play; she has her friends with her.

Runo cannot believe at the time like this he has to go quit brawling.

"Anyway, you need her to get here now for protection. Even though her brothers do not brawl, they cannot protect her from the Vexos besides their martial arts skill," Klaus nails the point while Dan decides to call her when Hana scares them.

Everyone jumps while they see Hana here already with Tygra, "What up ya?"

"What up….there is no time for friendly greeting. Did you know that the Haos energy has been capture?" Hana gives him a long face while Shun asks, "Are you okay Hana? You seem really quiet and space out."

"She fine, she just has a nightmare," said Tygra.

Now, Dan and Shun are curious, but they need to focus now while Dan said, "Don't worry, we are going right now."

Runo and Julie will stay behind and cover the fort while Dan, Hana, Shun, Marucho, and Mira went to Russia.

They arrive to Alice's house while Marucho, Dan, Shun, and Hana wear their Vestal battle uniform.

Professor Michael tells them that the dimension portal work fine when he detects something.

They are worry that it is part of Vexos's new plot while Dan thinks it is a part of trap or something.

So, Shun decides to go alone to check on it while they come later.

After he enters the portal, Professor Michael sent the others to Klaus's mansion.

They enter to the portal then later they arrive to the mansion to be surprise.

Baron and Ace rush over to them while they are impressing of the mansion.

"It feels likes I am in a princess in a palace," said Mira when Klaus came.

He walks over to Mira while using his charm; he knees down and kisses her hand.

Ace is mad that he kisses her hand while Dan, Marucho, and Baron are surprise about that.

Mira is embarrassed about that while Hana seem to don't care as he stands up.

Klaus notices Hana and walks over to her, "Why it is good to see you. How you been? Hope you are not afraid to face the Vexos after what happen."

"Good to see you too, I fine I guess. Don't worry, I be fine when I see the Vexos," Klaus smiles and pats her head.

"That goods, come now, we have things to do," they follow Klaus to his garden while they talk.

They tell him, Ace, and Baron what Professor Michael has find and that Shun goes check it out at New Vestroia.

Later, Dan asks Hana to tell them what she knows about him and his plan, though she don't feel right about it.

They cannot believe it while worry about Shun and Ingram when Dan cannot take the waiting anymore, "Man, I cannot take this waiting anymore. Let hunt down the Mother Palace and shut them down."

"That a great idea, but do you have any idea where it is?" Dan just realize about that after Ace reminds him.

Marucho suggests about using Klaus's techs to track it down, but he knows that it won't work, even though the same machine.

Drago is about to say something when everyone hears the warning that there is intruder coming.

They run to the source when they see Volt appears in front of them.

"Well, well, Subterra, Pyrus, Aqous, Darkus, and the princess are all here. That is perfect for me, I like to shop that have all the things," said Volt.

Dan believes that he cannot beat them while insulting his hair when Spectra and Gus come later.

Volt is surprise to see him alive after they left him at the crumbling palace while they talk to each other.

The Brawlers have no idea what is going on while Spectra greets Hana, "Well, hello my dear princess, hope you have a fun spending time with your family and friends."

"Watch it, I won't let you have her," said Dan when Marucho reminds him about the deal they made.

Dan just remembers while he can't get between that when Spectra said, "Don't worry about our little deal, that deal is broken so she is free to go where ever she want, but that won't mean that I can't see her while I won't let anything happen to ruined her happiness, especially from the likes of Vexos."

"Does he have a thing for you, Hana?" Klaus asks her while she blushes a little and look away, "So I am right."

"Yes, we have a thing together, but right now, ready to have some fun Dan?" Dan accepts his challenge while Mira and Marucho want part of it too.

Dan allows it while they activate their Gauntlet, "Gauntlet Power Strike!"

Everything and people froze in time while they in the battlefield.

Before they start, Spectra notices Hana here as well, "What are you doing here Hana?"

Dan, Mira, and Marucho turn around to see her here as well as Dan asks, "Hana, what are you doing here? You know that you don't have to be here."

"Do you think I have a chose, the portal did not affect me, remember?" Dan just remembers that Hana is immune to be affecting by the portal, "Look like you have to watch the show. Sorry, but she is here to stay."

Spectra does not want to involve Hana in his battle, but look like there is no other chose.

As they fight, Hana is amazes of the new power of Drago, Elfin, and Winda while surprise to see Helios evolves as well.

"Who do you think will win this first match?" Tygra asks while Hana whispers, "I believe it is Dan and his friends."

"You sure?" Hana nods while they continue watching to see that Spectra lose, and a lot of life point.

Dan is feeling good about it while he asks, "What you think, cool huh?"

"That is great, but please focus wills you. It will be not my fault if you get your butt kick, and I am not including Drago," Dan glares at him while Hana looks away while not paying attention of his glare when Spectra got his attention.

He places down first as the matches start again and Hana makes a face after Elfin did her position again, even though she will not understand her on the first one.

"So, who will win this time?" Hana watches the match and whispers to him, "Let say that Mira and Marucho is down and Dan is almost down, but he won the match," they watch the match when something happen.

After Drago brings Helios's life back to its current life, Spectra summons the capsule and Dan summons his.

They went war on each other while Hana cannot believes what she is seeing while feeling.

"I am getting worry and when are they going to stop that. It is getting on my nerves," Hana looks at him while cannot believe what he said, but she agrees as well when Drago left the capsule Bakugan.

"What is he doing this time?" Tygra has no idea what he is planning while Hana said, "He will use the ability so Drago can use the Apollonir's energy."

She is right while Dan won the battle as everything unfroze, Marucho and Mira help Dan as Spectra walks away.

"Come on Gus, let go," said Spectra.

"I see that Helios isn't the only one change, you are running away like a coward," said Dan.

"Don't think this is over, we will see again real soon," the Vexos Destroyer has arrives while Spectra said to Hana, "I hope you a happy future, and don't worry, we will see each other again soon. Until then, see you later my dear princess."

Hana blushes slightly while the ship gets Spectra, Gus, and left.

After the ship left, Volt left while Dan asks, "Where do you think you are going Volt? Don't we have a match to deal with?"

"I would love to take Drago's attribute energy, but I don't fight when a man is down. Don't worry, I be back," Volt teleports back to the Mother Palace while the Brawlers will not see the last of them.

They went back to the garden table while Hana gives him a bit of energy in his tea.

He drinks his tea and he feels full of energy, "Man, that hit the stuff and the tea is always good. Thank Hana."

Hana smiles at her while he smiles back when Klaus asks, "Sorry to interrupts, but I want to know, do you have feeling for him?"

"Who are you….what…I?" Hana knows that he is talking about Spectra while Mira, Ace, and Baron want to know as well.

"I want to know too, do you have feeling for him or not?" Ace asks while Baron said, "Yeah, is that true Master Hana?"

Hana sees them looking at her with a serious face that makes her pressure while Tygra tries to changes the subject, "All right, leave her alone. What happen is in the past, so let not ask this again. So, what to do right now?"

"Oh no, I am not letting this go. This is serious and I want to know now," Ace shouts at Tygra while Hana starting to feel more pressure.

She is starting to feel about using her sonic wave when Dan said, "Come on guys, I know that you want to know, but we have important matter to deal with."

"I know Master Dan, but this could be serious if she is love with one of our enemy," said Baron.

That makes Hana feels embarrass when he said the word 'love' as she said, "I don't love, I just like him okay…uh-oh."

"What, you like him? Hana, do you know what that creep did to you? He take you away from your family and friends. He even let you get experimented or something, how could you like him for that," said Ace.

Hana somehow cannot talk back while someone yells at her, but she has some courage to said, "That not it…you don't know what he did for me while we were still with the Vexos. He has been kind to me, always been there for me, he makes me feel comfortable about him, and he makes me feel happy while I am down and afraid of the other Vexos and Professor Clay. Gus is the same way, but mostly Spectra is always there for me. He….he…hm."

Ace, Klaus, Baron, and Mira cannot believe what they hear while Dan and Marucho fill them in more detail.

They finally understand about their relationship, but Ace still believe that it still not safe to like your enemy, "Hana, look I am not being mean, but if you like your enemy, they might get information out of you and use against us. You know that it is a bad idea, right?"

Hana looks away while Dan feels bad for putting her like this and about to change the subject when Tygra said, "Princess, let tell them the truth."

"Wait what truth?" Baron asks while Hana yells at Tygra to go bring up her problem.

"Hana," she turns to Dan to see a serious face on him, "What is it that you are hiding?"

She don't want to bother them, but she believes it is time to tell them, "Fine, I tell you, all of you."

Hana begins telling them her problem that makes them really shock and surprise.

They cannot believe that it is happening while they have problem in their own hand, "Tell me it is not true, you have to be kidding, right?"

She shook her head while Dan cannot believe it while the Bakugans feel sorry for Tygra.

Baron cannot believe it while he asks, "Why does it have to happen? Can you change his fate or something?"

"You know there is some fates that you cannot changes and you have to face it," said Tygra while Baron is upset about it.

"So, at the party for Mira's return, what the Ancient ones talking about is Tygra's fate?" Hana nods to Marucho while he feels really sorry for her.

Dan cannot believe it while he goes hug him of comfort, "Why didn't you tell me or Shun? Did you tell anyone about it? You know that you can't keep it up in you, you have to tell your friends and family about it. We are here for you, so you don't have to feel hurt of losing him."

Hana don't know what to say, but cry about it while hating herself for being like this.

Klaus hates to see a lady cry when he want to get back to the matter, "How about let get back to the matter of hand? It is best not talked about it while it is best to tell the others, but not right now."

Everyone nods while Hana sniffs a little to get a hankie from Klaus, "Here, I don't want to see a lady cry, especially a beautiful and cute lady."

She wraps her eye to realize he calls her cute while she blushes a little, "Uh-oh someone here is blushing."

They go tease her while Hana tries to threaten them a little, but they notice that she is smiling and believe she is feeling a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

_Preview: She wraps her eye to realize he calls her cute while she blushes a little, "Uh-oh someone here is blushing."_

_They go tease her while Hana tries to threaten them a little, but they notice that she is smiling and believe she is feeling a little better._

"I'm home," said Hana.

She and the others have return to Earth after receiving a message that the Vexos have invaded Earth and Alice's home.

Right now, they are at Marucho's place discussing about the Vexos while she goes home to grabs her things to stay at Marucho's place.

"Hana, where have you been? You should have called that you are going to Vexos," said Sakura.

"Sorry mother, but I am here to pack few of my things and heading back. The Vexos have returned and they invade Alice's home."

"I heard I went to Marucho's place to find you when I bumped into Alice. I inform your brothers and father about it, and we agree that you should stay close to your friends."

Hana smiles while happy that they understand the situation when she hugs Hana, "Be careful okay? I don't want anything happening to you."

"Yes mother, but…where are father and brother? I want to see them as well," she notices that they are not around when she came home.

"Oh, your father is at the meeting while your uncle Michael took your brothers to Russia to help Alice with her problem," she let go to see Hana surprise and upset.

She knows that look that makes her tease her and make her mad more.

Later, Hana packs her clothes and a little thing likes notebook, sketchpad, color pencils, pen, pencil, and laptop.

She says goodbye to her mother as she also tell her, "Also, please call us sometime later. I want to know you're fine and all."

"Yes mother," Hana uses her bike to head to Marucho's place.

While she is riding, Tygra climbs on her shoulder and said, "You seem a happy mood. Aren't you glad that you told your problem to your friends?"

"I hate it at first, but it feel great to not to burden it anymore. I feel silly for keeping it to myself," Hana smiles that makes Tygra happy.

They are almost close to Marucho's place when Hana stops and notices a shield building around Marucho's place, "What in the world is he doing?"

"I have no idea, and I don't know what that is. Should we go?" said Tygra.

"Fine, fine, I hope they aren't too worried when I return. Time to get in my pocket," Tygra enters the pocket on her jacket when she begins to teleport in fast without the humans knowing.

She finally arrive to Marucho's place while in the garden, "Wow, he has beautiful garden."

She gets off her bike and teleports the bike back to her place as she walks inside.

As she walks through the hall, she hears Dan and Runo talking when she hears Runo's yelling.

"What did he said this time?" she gets closer to find her yelling at him for call her weak brawler or something.

"Man, he is going to get it," Hana agrees while she watches them argue when they left later.

Few minutes later, she meets up with the others as they give her the detail and about the shield.

They finally know what the shield is for, but she has to stay inside or stay close to them.

Kato, Marucho's butler, shows Hana her room as she get settle in.

She finishes unpacking when Shun enters her room, "Finish backing?"

"See my bag empty?" she shows her bag that make smile and pat her head.

"That is good, hmm, what else did you bring with you?" Shun notices that she has brought another bag with her.

"Oh, it's has my laptop, sketchpad, notebook, pen, pencil, and color pencils, which when I get bored," Shun chuckles softy and hugs her.

Hana likes Shun's hug while he is likes a big brother to her while she is likes a little sister to him.

"I don't know what to do with you, but right now, I want to know something," Hana blinks twice and confuse, "Why did you keep a secret that Tygra is going to leave."

Now she knows what he wants to know as she looks down.

He sits next to her while trying to ask her why she did it, even Tygra and Ingrim left them alone.

"Hana, you know that you can tell me and Dan anything, but why did you try to keep it to yourself."

"I…I don't know, it just…it's really hurt me when I heard that he is going to leave me and there is nothing I can do about it. I…" Hana feels bad for keeping this from Shun and Dan, but she doesn't know why she did that either.

"Still, you have to tell us about it," they notice Dan walking over as he enters her room, "We are your family as well, we want to help you in any way we can. So, don't try to keep thing from us again."

"I'm sorry."

"I want to know, did you tell your family about it?" Shun asks while he want to know does her family know about it.

She gives him annoyed look that makes them confuse, "I did not told them they make me tell them."

They have a surprise look while trying not to think what they do to make her talk.

"Now, I feel sorry for you," Hana sighs depress while Shun nods with him.

"Either way, I don't want you to do that again," Hana turns to Shun who has a serious look when she nods.

That makes him smiles and goes hug her that makes Dan happy and pats her head.

That makes Hana smiles as she closes her eye.

Meanwhile, as they talk, Drago, Tygra, and Ingrim listen to them talk while Drago will not understand her.

"You have a wonderful partner, but she seems to keep thing to herself," said Drago.

"I know, I don't want her to do that, but she can't help it. I don't even know why she is acting like this," said Tygra.

"Maybe it has to do with her kidnap," Ingrim thinks it has to do with the kidnapped that Drago and Tygra agree as well.

Later, when they get to Marucho, Ace, Baron, and Julie, Runo and Mira have return to tell them the bad news that they lose the Subterra attribute.

Dan is not happy as they are surprise and shock about it, but they understand completely.

**~NEXT DAY~**

The gangs decide to watch a movie in Marucho's theater while Hana wants to relax and go draw.

She is in the garden by herself as she draws anything while drinking tea and eat snack.

Tygra is wondering around the garden while enjoying looking at flowers and the beauty of her world.

She loves to draw anything likes her friends, families, animals, plants and more.

Somehow, without knowing, she ends up drawing Keith without his mask, "Wait, why did I draw him? I am so weird…am I?"

Later, her phone rings, "Who is calling me this time? Huh, unknown number," Hana talks to her family already, so it can't be them.

So she goes answer if it from one of her other family members with new phone number when it is form Spectra, "Why hello there princess."

"Keith…h-how did you get my number?"

"Now that is a secret and what kind a greeting is that. I was thinking a warm greeting after being separated from my princess for so long. Maybe I should take you back in again."

"Keith, don't kid like that…if you are," Keith chuckles that makes her find out that he is kidding, "You are a jerk you know that?"

"What if I am, anyway, how are you? Did you enjoy spending time with your friends? I hope you are safe from the Vexos."

"I am fine, anyway, I guess that you want to know something and you go call me to tell you, right?"

"Nope," Hana is surprise; she thought that he would use her to get info about Dan.

Actually, he would never use her for anything like that as she find herself silly, even Keith thought so too, "What am I going to do with you? I will be leaving now, talk to you soon when you are alone. Bye-bye my love."

"Y-your love…hey wait," Keith hangs up while she feels embarrass for being called his love besides being called a princess, "Okay, he really love me and I…I guess I have feeling for him too."

Hana has no idea what to do when she remember about the drawing of him, "Better hide this so they won't make a fuss about it."

She tires it out and put it in bag that she knows that they won't look in without her permission.

Few minutes later, she stretches and looks at the sky while loving to feel the breeze and sky when she notices a Bakugan leaving and it is Elfin.

"Wait, why is Elfin leaving?" Hana then notices that Tygra is coming as he sees Elfin leaving as well.

"Did you see Elfin?" Hana nods as they try to figure out what happen they think, "Preyas."

They went inside to find Marucho and Preyas leaving as they guess right, but they don't see the others leaving, "Are they still watching the movie? They will be so weird."

She heads to her room to put up her notebook and materials to grab her laptop.

She then head back outside to play outside.

Before she plays her laptop, she goes practice her marital art.

Tygra watches her practicing and he is amazes skill, "_Amazing, she is so good likes Shun. I hope I can stay with her forever."_

When the sun begins to set, Hana decides to play her laptop after practicing when she hears someone familiar, "I see that you on that laptop again."

Hana looks around to see no one around when she thinks about behind, "Hey Hokuto, how are you doing? I see that you are wearing revealing again."

Hokuto is wearing short tight red shirt that reveal her stomach with a purple jacket, and black tight skirt that ended to her knee, "I see that you still innocent as always."

Hana pouts and looks away that makes her laugh and hug her, "Come on I am always kidding. Anyway, I heard about your kidnapped."

"Wait, how did you know-"

"I am a part of you while separate mind, remember," Hokuto pokes her forehead while reminding her.

Hokuto and Hana are like one mind while separate brain and body.

Hokuto would always appears sometime by herself in the city, but she would mostly appear with Hana around and her friends.

"Okay, so you know about my problem, what about it?" Hana knows that she is going to lecture her for being capture and all, "What no, I am here to see are you okay and all. So you did get lecture for being kidnapped and all. I assume that you get lecture for keeping a secret of Tygra leaving, right?"

Hana opens her mouth and close it while feel bad about doing that, even Hokuto see that a sad look when she decides to change the subject, "Okay now, let forget about all this, what was you going to do before I came?"

"I was about to sing the song I made," said Hana.

"Oh really, can I hear it?" Hana smiles as she goes open the song.

Hokuto and Hana know what to sing, as they know each other song and how the song goes if it is not made yet.

Hana opens the folder and clicks on the song as she places the laptop down, "Okay, the song is called 'What 'bout my star.'"

"Nice title," said Hokuto.

Hana sets the volume and clicks play. **(Macross Frontier: What 'bout my star-Fandub)**

_Hana: Baby, tell me what to do  
I have been waiting patiently on STAND BY  
WANT MY HEART THEN WANT MY LOVE?  
NO, you'll SWING and KISS (Kiss x4)_

_Do I approve your style? No  
But I soar with this LOVE when you're with ME  
BEAUTIFUL, EXCUSE ME  
Promise they'll be  
La La La  
POSSIBILITIES_

Tygra and Hokuto listen to her sing while they enjoy the song.

_POINT, I DON'T CARE  
DOLLARS, HOW MUCH FAKE?  
POINT, there is no difference  
This love's all that matters_

_WHAT 'BOUT MY STAR? x4  
WHAT 'BOUT MY STAR (star)  
WHAT 'BOUT MY STAR x2  
Ahhhh Whoooo_

Somewhere else, Marucho and Preyas find Elfin as well as Hydron and Shadow in police uniform.

They remove the clothes and reveal their uniform as they get into battle.

_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, I WILL GIVE YOU  
HOW FANTASTIC TO BE WITH YOU, MY LOVE!_

Hokuto is enjoying the song when she decides to join in.

_Hokuto: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, I WILL GIVE YOU  
HOW FANTASIC TO BE WITH YOU  
Whooo-Whoaaaa (Ahhh Ahh)_

Hana got surprise when she joins in the song that makes her stop.

At the same time, they begin to fight while they manage to lower Shadow's life point.

_Hokuto: DARLIN' come and I'll hold you close (La La La)  
NO YOU, NO LIFE, is how my world's run (La La La)  
NEED YOUR HEART AND NEED YOUR LOVE (La La La La La)  
We're so HAPPY in PEACE (Peace, Peace, Peace)_

Elfin later find out the truth what Preyas said about her while worry about her safety.

_Hana: I believe in true love so don't GO (so don't GO)  
Together we could make life so EXCITING!  
WONDERFUL, CHARMING YOU  
I'm always yours  
La La  
WE'LL SING AROUND THE WORLD  
Hokuto: Whoa-Whoaaa_

Hana stands up and dance along with the song.

_Hana: 3. HEY, now I COUNT DOWN (oh, ohh)  
Hokuto: 2. Are you ready? (Hmm Hmm)  
Hana and Hokuto: 1. Can't hold back anymore! (Oh- whoaa)  
So let love ring galore! _

While the battle is on Marucho's side, Hydron turns the table and attack Preyas when Elfin shovels him and hits her.

That when she loses the Aquos attribute that makes Hydron and Shadow happy, but make Preyas mad.

Marucho plays a card that make Preyas takes out both of them with Tripod Epslion.

_WHAT 'BOUT MY STAR? X4  
WHAT 'BOUT MY STAR (star) (Star- Ahhh)  
Ohhhhh Haaa Whoooo_

I dream of our ROMANITC DATE  
Where we share a MIRACLE KISS  
Dive into an EMOTION DATE

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, I WILL GIVE YOU  
HOW FANTASTIC TO BE WITH YOU, MY LOVE!  
LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, I WILL GIVE YOU

HOW FANTASTIC TO BE WITH YOU  
MY LOVE

When they look at each other, they laugh and smile as they enjoy the song, "That was great Hana. When did you finish this song?"

"Uh…hm….I forgot," Hokuto gives her a long face that makes Hana chuckles softly.

"I will not understand you," she rubs the back of her head when it is time to get inside, "Hey, can you introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh come on, you already know them, _right_?" Hokuto laughs and mess with Hana's hair, "Hey, why you did that?"

"If you want pay back, then come and get me," Hokuto runs for life while Hana tries to hurry to shut down her laptop, grabs Tygra, and runs after her.

* * *

**There has been a new update in Bakugan Battle Brawler New Vestroia on the lryics. I don't own the lyrics, it belong to a youtube user: LeeandLie.**

**Here are the new update if you haven't seen it yet.  
Aimo: watch?v=gAYEGms1JwU&feature=relmfu  
Diamond Crevasse: watch?v=PxhCczLKTcE&feature=relmfu**

**The lyric here is from the same person, here is the website.  
What 'bout my star: watch?v=sG7pEYWbR9I&feature=g-hist**

Let you know, I dont' Bakugan Brawler and I don't own the lyrics. I own, Sakura, Kumori, Ren, Miki, Hana, and Hokuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for updating chapter lately, I was in my mood. Anyway, I will be skipping few episodes if some of you have seen the episode.**

_Preview: "Oh come on, you already know them, right?" Hokuto laughs and mess with Hana's hair, "Hey, why you did that?"_

"_If you want pay back, then come and get me," Hokuto runs for life while Hana tries to hurry to shut down her laptop, grabs Tygra, and runs after her._

"Man, I am bored, I want to go somewhere. Hey Hana, let go to the music store," said Hokuto.

"Sorry Master Hokuto, but Master Hana cannot leave the shield, remember?" Hokuto grunts while Hana sighs of her impatient.

Hana has introduces Hokuto to Mira, Baron, and Ace while Baron is super excited to meet Hokuto who help save the Earth with Hana.

They even learn that Hokuto is not even a real person, but only exist because of Hana's power and only her chosen friends and families can see her.

Anyway, Hokuto is getting really annoyed and bored when she decides to go out, "That's it, I can't take this! I am going out and you are coming with me Hana!"

"Hokuto, what did…hey, Hokuto," Hokuto grabs Hana's arm and teleports out the mansion while everyone is surprise and shock of what she did.

"What is that girl thinking? Does she knows that she will get Hana's capture again," Ace is annoyed of Hokuto while Dan will not understand her, "That Hokuto for you, if she goes somewhere, she takes Hana with her."

"Will Hana be safe? I mean, Tygra can fight, but I don't know when he will leaves. And we are not there to protects her," said Mira.

Dan rubs his head when he remember something, "Wait a second, Hokuto is likes one with Hana when they sing."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" said Ace.

"What I mean is Tygra's power strengthen up when they both are together. With Hana alone, he is strong, but she is teams up with Hokuto, his strength double up. So, she will be fine with Hokuto around," Mira and Ace stare each other while worry as Baron's eye sparkles of amazes.

Meanwhile, Hana is piss at Hokuto for forcing Hana to do thing since she is in danger when Vexos comes, "Come on Hana, you know you will go crazy if you say in one place for so long. Besides, since I'm here, Tygra's power double up."

Hana just remember that with Hokuto with her, Tygra is stronger than his usual state, "You just remember. You are just a baby."

She glares at her while she sticks out her tongue, "I am not the only one acting like a baby."

"Yeah, but you acts likes the baby the most. Anyway, here we are," they arrive to the music store while Hokuto wants to hear rock music as well as the jazz song that makes Hana rolls her eye when her phone rings, "Who is that?"

Hana looks to see Spectra calling her again, "Uh…it is Dan; I am going to take this."

Hokuto raises her eyebrow as she watches Hana steps outside as Hana answers it, "Hello Keith."

"Well hello my dear, how are you doing?" it makes Hana blushes whenever he calls her _his_, "Aw, someone is blushing."

Hana walks into an alley, so no one can disturb her, "May you please stop teasing me? It feels a little embarrass whenever you call me your dear or your princess."

"I can't help it, you are cute, beautiful, and lovely girl I have ever met. You are my alone," that makes Hana blushes even more, "Really, can you please stop? Anyway, is there something you want or something?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to say hello, that all. I can see that you are out in public. Where are you anyway?"

"I am at a music store with Hokuto. She is likes my sister to let you know."

"Oh, that might be…wait, what do you mean by _likes_"

Before she can say anything, Hokuto grabs her phone that surprises her, "I am likes her sister while a part of her while separate body. You can say that we have one mind while having separate body and different appearance. Anyway, may I ask who are you, Hana's boyfriend? I can see that you like her a lot while she likes you a lot."

Hana's face turns deeply red while trying to explain when someone interrupts them, "So, you are in love with an enemy to the brawlers and a boy who took you away from your family? That hurt my heart, a lot."

"Hydron," Hana cannot believes that Hydron has finds her while wearing in officer uniform as a disguise.

"Hana, is Hydron there? Hana…" Hokuto turns off the phone and takes Hana away from here.

They are running through the city as they end themselves at the old abandon warehouse, which belongs to her family company, "He won't find you here. Who is that guy, someone who likes you while from an enemy side?"

"Yes and he is the ex-prince from Vestal while the Subterra member in Vexos," Hana catches her breathe when Hydron finds them and takes off his disguise into his Vexos uniform.

"I find and I won't let you escape. Now, would you kindly hand her over to me and I won't hurt you…"

Hokuto glares at him as she pulls Hana back a little, "I am her big sister, Hokuto, and also a part of Hana's power, which you might heard of me."

"Hokuto…ah yes, you are the other princess who helps Hana to save the world as well as having the same power like her. This is interesting; our information didn't have anything about you."

"That is because she is not a real dummy. She only exist with my power and always been erase by others people after encounter her. Only my friends and families remember her," Hana sticks out her tongue that makes Hydron sad and mad.

Even if he has feeling for her, he will not tolerate her bad behavior, "How rude, I don't care that you have the power to do anything, but I won't allow that behavior. You will respect your prince."

"Uh…you are not our prince," Hana and Hokuto said together then stick out their tongue that makes Hydron mad more and Tygra laughing.

Hydron will not tolerate this any longer as he puts on his gauntlet, "That it, let brawl. If I win, then you two come with me. Bur, if you win, then I will forget about you."

Hana thinks about it, as she won't have to go through the same path that happen between her and Spectra, "Hmm, let me think….what you think Hokuto? Do you want to battle the ex-prince?"

That piss of Hydron as Hokuto said, "Well I don't know, I don't want anything happen to you again as well as Tygra. I just don't….do you have that little machine on his arm?"

"Nope, it is back with the others…no wait, I have it with me….or not?" Hokuto cannot believe that Hana does not know that she has it with her when she checks for her and she does, "Oh…I did have it. Silly me."

"Enough, you are wasting my precise time."

"Oh, you have plans later than this. Sorry for holding you up," said Hokuto with her sarcastic voice.

Hana puts on her gauntlet when she remember that she has not decide yet, "Wait, I have not decide to battle or not. Maybe I should since I just put on my gauntlet."

"You think?" Hana glares at Hokuto and Tygra while they look away when they hear Spectra's voice, "I would like to join in too."

Everyone turns to see Spectra walking over to Hana while Hydron is surprise to see him, "What are you doing here? This battle is between them and me."

"I'm sorry _Hydron_, I won't let you take my princess away from her friends and me," Hana blushes a little that makes Hydron mad.

He can't take this anymore as Spectra puts on his gauntlet as they get their gauntlet set, "Gauntlet Power Strike!"

As they get into battle, Hydron places down his gate down first, "Go Subterra Dryoid, bakugan roll!"

"Go Cyborg Helios, bakguan roll!" Spectra throws in Helios next as it is Hana turns, "Let go Darkus Tygraon, bakugan roll!"

"I will make you regret for ever making me mad," Spectra makes a confuse look as he turns to the Hana with Hokuto in the battlefield, "If you want to know, I am connected to Hana. Also, we make princely over there mad."

That makes Spectra chuckles while Hana feels a little embarrass when Hydron said, "Don't ignore me here and don't you care flirt with my girl."

Tygra got mad after Hydron calls Hana _his_ since he won't allow anyone to have Hana, except someone who she likes, "How dare you say that she is your Hydron, Hana!"

Hana plays an ability card that increases his life by 200 and attack Dryoid when he activates his gate card, Trance Sword, "Oh man."

Hydron smirks as he nullifies Tygra's move, "The little brat nullifies my move."

"That mean I can't play any moves," she hears Hydron chuckles when Spectra plays an ability card, Explosion Lambda, which increase Helios life force by 500, nullifies Hydron's ability, knocks out Dryoid, and lower his life energy by 50 percent."

It surprise and makes Hydron mad as Spectra and Hana's bakugan return to them, "Thank Spectra."

"You welcome my dear," Hana is getting a little embarrass while a bit annoyed of him calling her _his_ while trying to piss of Hydron.

Hokuto loves to see this love scene more, but she want to hurry this battle up, "I don't want to disturb your love for each other, but there is a battle that need to be done. So…how to say this nicely….can you two finish up this battle?!"

Hana and Spectra sweats drop while Spectra is surprise of her temper while Hana feels a bit scare, "Okay, okay, sorry sis. Gate card set, let go Tygra."

As they head to their second round, they battle each other head on, as Hydron loses life energy by 30 percent by Hana.

Somehow, Hydron won't let them win as Spectra sets down his gate card.

As they set their bakugan down, Hydron uses ability that take down Tygra and makes Hana loses 40 percent of her life energy.

On their next battle as Hydron sets down his gate card, Hokuto suggests of finish this fast, "Hana, let do our specialty."

"Our specialty? Do you mean by that?" Spectra is curious of what are they saying when Hokuto said, "Say, you don't mind I help out too?"

"I don't and how can you help? You are not in battle," Hokuto waves her finger at him, "Tsk, tsk, look at your gauntlet and see who is in battle."

Spectra looks at his gauntlet to see him, Hydron, Hana, _and_ Hokuto in the battle, but she is with Hana, "Wait, how is that possible?"

"Don't ask us, but it has to do our power. Anyway, Hana let do it. Ready Tygra?" Tygra is born ready while Helios is wondering what they are talking about when Tygra said, "Don't worry Helios, let just say that my mistresses are going lean us their strength."

"What do you mean by that?" he has no idea what is going on while Hydron is getting impatient.

He even does not know what are they saying, "Can you just tell us how can _you_ help in the battle?"

That when Hana and Hokuto summon microphone to their ear as the music starts from their earphone. **Song: Your Gravitation by Seto no Hanayome/My bride is a mermaid**

_Hana: The constellations combine  
but then my eyes start to dance _

"What song is?" Helios is surprise to see them singing at the time likes this when something is happening.

_It feels like stars could collide  
but when the heat is Immense  
things are calling for you  
and now I have to believe  
In GOODLUCK_

Hana and Hokuto begin to glow as Tygra's ability cards are flying towards him while entering into him likes his energy source.

_Hokuto: I'm not afraid of the pain  
I'm getting burned by your love  
and yet I really can't say just what Is holding me back  
so I need a reason to believe_

"What is the meaning of this?" Hydron is surprise to see what is happening as he plays an ability card, Mar Shield, but his ability card has been nullifies when he looks up to see Spectra plays his card, Explosion Lambda, which surprise him.

_Hana: Feel the beating of my heart  
Hokuto: The rhythm of my melody  
Both: Its more than just a song of love  
Its how you make me feel  
oh  
you are so real to me_

He hears Tygra chuckles that makes him look up, "Sorry, little brat, whenever my mistresses sing, they bring back the brawlers their cards that they have used. As you get your cards back, Spectra gets his card back as well."

_Hana: Though I might fall apart  
Ill wish upon the star  
that's how I know till reach you one day  
as for the future goes  
let this song be your home  
SHINING SHINING MOONLIGHT_

Hydron growls as Tygra plays an ability card, Mar Claw, ability that increase his energy with another bakugan who is a Pryus by 500 with another 300 if their opponent is weaker than one of them.

_Hokuto: My heart beats Is symphony  
your love Inspires me  
that's how I know I'll be with you one day  
no matter how far we are  
we'll never stay apart  
Both: Your love holds me close to you  
It's your GRAVITATION_

After Hydron's life force reach to 10 percent, Hana and Hokuto cheer while Spectra smile when something happen to Tygra.

He is starting to lose control of his energy as Hana and Hokuto starting to have major head ache, "Hana, what is wrong?"

Hana is in pain to say anything, as well as Hokuto when they and Tygra sudden release a major energy that blast everything.

The blast has refreeze everything as it terminates the battle.

Hana and Hokuto faint as the bakugans return into ball.

"What is going on?" Hydron opens his eye when he sees Hokuto disappears while Spectra feels the same way, "Where did Hokuto…where are you taking my Hana?"

Spectra grabs Tygra and Helios as he picks up Hana as a bride while he teleports back to his ship, which makes Hydron mad.

He returns to the Vexos while disappointing that he fails his mission, as he is empty hand.

Meanwhile, when Spectra returns to the ship, Gus is happy to greet him to find Hana in his arm, "Master, why do you have Hana with you? Didn't you say…?"

"Not now Gus, Hana is hurt," Gus understand while he sees no injury on her as they take her to his room.

Spectra places Hana down while he tells Gus to get a bowl of water.

After he left, he turns to Hana to find her opening her eye closer while in pain, "Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"Easy my dear, don't move too much," Hana's head still hurt while he rubs her head.

"We are on your ship, aren't we?" Spectra smiles as he nods when Gus returns with the water and towel.

He removes his gloves and soaks the towel as he places it on her head when she asks, "Where is Tygra?"

He digs into his pocket to find him hot, really _hot_, "Hot, hot, he's hot."

Before he knows it, he tosses Tygra in cold water, which cool him down as Gus takes him out while Helios pops out, "Man, that bakugan was burning while we were in the pocket."

"He is not hot anymore. Why was he burning and what is going on?" Gus is eager to know what is going on while Hana feels a little weak to talk and faint.

Spectra covers her with the sheet and place Tgyra next to her as he tells him what happen in a different room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Preview: "He is not hot anymore. Why was he burning and what is going on?" Gus is eager to know what is going on while Hana feels a little weak to talk and faint._

_Spectra covers her with the sheet and place Tgyra next to her as he tells him what happen in a different room._

At Marucho's house, everyone is getting worry as they find out that they find out that Mylene and Shadow find their base and Hana and Hokuto have not return from their trip.

Dan and Shun are more worry as Dan screams of irritation, "Man, where are Hana and Hokuto? They have not returned from the music store."

"Well that what you get for leaving Hana and Hokuto alone. They might have been taken by the Vexos," Ace has Shun and Dan mad.

Dan grabs Ace's shirt as he said, "There is no where that Hana will be taken by them."

"Dan calms down, I know that you worry about Hana, but Ace might have a point. Still, I doubt that they have taken her," said Runo.

Dan lets go of his shirt as he is really irritated, "Man, besides Hana missing, the Vexos know about our hideout. I just can't take it."

They try to calm him down as they try to come up a plan of what to do now.

Meanwhile, Hana has recover from the shook of the battle while Gus knows what happen.

Right now, she is in Spectra's room and sitting on the table while Spectra is on his computer looking at all the match that he has with Dan.

He sees how he always lose to Dan as he is annoyed of it, "It seem that Dan has beaten us in every match we face him."

"Give me another chance, I promise that I will take down Drago," Hana is listening to their conversation when Gus informs him that the Vexos has located the Brawlers hideout and they are going after them.

Spectra is surprise of that as he is plan to face Dan again and takes his perfect core.

"This is your luck day, you are going to face Drago again to redeem yourself Helios," Helios cannot wait as Spectra turns to Hana, "Also, it is your chance to reunite your friends again my dear."

Hana is happy that she will see Dan and the others again, but blushes when Spectra calls her 'his dear' again that makes Spectra and Gus chuckles.

At the Marucho's house, Dan is talking to Drago about what he thinks after he tells them the idea of asking Spectra for help.

Of course, they think that he is crazy while Drago thinks it crazy, but he will go along with it when Runo comes in.

She tells him it dinnertime that makes Dan happy since a full stomach helps him think when he and Drago sudden teleports somewhere.

That surprise Runo as she goes tells the others as they know about it when Marucho opens the monitor that shows the Vestal Destroyer ship.

When Dan and Drago get on the ship, they are surprise and wonder where they are when Spectra said, "Don't I get a hello? Where are your manners? I expect more from the leader of the Brawler."

"Spectra, Gus…Hana what are you doing here?" Hana runs over to Dan as she hugs him, "Dan, I am so sorry, but I will explain why I'm here later."

"I adjust the teleport to be easy on you," said Gus as they stop two inches away from them.

"I'm sorry that I take you in, but I figure that you won't come willing," said Spectra.

"How dare you taken us by force? What do you want?" Gus did not approve his manner as Spectra calms him down.

He explains why they are here as Dan tells them that they were talking about them, "We want you to take us to the Mother Palace. Take us there so we can fight Zenoheld together."

Gus did not like that idea as Spectra said, "I don't think so. I don't play well with others and joining with the Brawlers is the last thing on my mind."

"Mira told us about you and how you want to destroy Zenoheld," Spectra chuckles that makes him and Drago wonders as he explains his main goal.

His main goal is to create the ultimate Bakugan that surprise them, including Hana, as Helios explains the rest how he want to be the ultimate Bakugan and be superior to others.

They are surprise of that while Drago knows that it will mean disasters and consequence if Spectra continues that path when Dan said, "The ultimate Bakugan you talk about, it is still a Bakugan right? Then when the BT System is activated, it would be deadly to him as it is to the others. I don't want to see that happen. Come help us, together we can stop Zenoheld and his plan."

"If that so, I won't join with you just like that, let make a duel," he surprises Dan as he puts on Gauntlet, "If I lose, then I will take you the Zenoheld."

"Cool," said Dan when Spectra said if he win, "You will hand me the Perfect Energy Core."

Dan and Drago accept the deal as Dan puts on his Gauntlet as they said, "Gauntlet Power Strike."

Spectra starts the match, "Let go Helios, Bakugan brawl."

Gus takes out the capsule when Helios said, "There is no need for that. I want to fight him on my own with my own power."

"Don't be crazy," said Gus as Helios said, "Stay out of this Gus, I want to fight Drago on my own."

"Are you done yapping? Bakugan Brawl, Drago stand," Drago enters the battle when Helios sudden punch him, increases his energy and lower Drago's energy.

Helios is punching him while Spectra studies that battle and compare their power.

As Hana watches this, she starting to feel scare of Helios behavior for power as she steps back a little, "Helios is getting a bit scarier than before."

"Hana what wrong? Are you getting scared of this?" Hana shook her head while she is concern about Helios when Drago falls down.

He is about to play an ability card when Drago stops him as he tries to reason with him again.

Of course, Helios cares nothing, but power and himself as he knocks him to the ground while Spectra plays, "Ability activate, Laguna Rock Cannon."

When the cannon is about to hit Drago, Dan plays, "Ability activate, Superior Shield."

Spectra is surprise to see him stops the cannon as Dan explains the move when Spectra plays an ability card that nullified Superior shield and lower Drago's energy by 200.

When that happens, Drago and Helios went at each other when Drago has the upper hand as Dan plays, "Ability activates, Shooting Dragon."

With that move, Drago wins the first match and Spectra loses 90 life energy.

As Helios wants to Spectra throws him in, he wonder what happen if he loses again as Helios knows that he will win the next match.

Dan places down his gate card and throws Drago in as Spectra throws Helios in when he releases a mighty roar.

The roar surprise Hana as Helios said, "Let end this, right here, right now."

"Ability activate, Blackout Cannon," Helios shooting flying beam to the air that makes Dan plays, "Ability activate, Dragon Shield."

Well Drago protects himself, Spectra plays ability, Chaos Boost Cannon that destroy the shield and hit Drago.

As there is firewall around him, Helios thought he won as he speaks too soon, when Drago walks through the firewall.

As he walks through, he lectures him while knowing that he is not the one to required power when he punches him and got on his knee.

Later Dan plays Maximum Maxus Dragon that finish the match and he won.

Dan is happy that he won as he rushes over to Spectra and said, "A deal is a deal, pay up," Spectra understand as he has brings Shun, Mira, Ace, Marucho, and Baron leaving Runo, Billy, and Julie back on Earth.

When they got on the ship, they are surprise while Shun is more surprise to see Hana on the ship, "Hana, what the…what are you doing here?"

She rushes to hug him while she feels bad to worrying them as Spectra said, "I only invited the one who present the Attribute Energy. Gus sets the course to the Mother Palace."

Gus lefts while Mira and the others are surprise that they are taking them to the Mother Palace of happy about it too.

While Spectra is leaving the battlefield, he said something the makes Drago wonder what he said as he left.

Later at the time, Shun turns to Hana while mad, "All right, tell us why you are here with Spectra and Gus and did not return back?"

Everyone faces her while she knows that she will have to answers them, "All right, I explains, but first can we sit? Their battle somehow gives me a weak leg a little…no offense."

"None taken," Drago said as they sit down and Hana explains what happen.

After she tells them, they are surprise while Dan and Shun are mad at Hydron for what happen when Ingrim notices that Tygra is not around, "Oh, he is still asleep for some reason. I hope he wake up soon, I am starting to worry."

"Tell me, what happen to Hokuto? I don't see her around?" Hana notices about that too while she has no idea as well.

This is the first time that happen to them while worry about her as well.

Dan sees a sad look on her face while he tries to cheers her up, "Don't worry, she will be fine. Hey, Tygra will be fine as well and wake up soon. And when he do, he can be helpful in battle."

That scares Hana as she shook her head likes crazy that worry everyone as Shun said, "What wrong Hana?"

"I don't want to get involve into another again! I don't want it happen again from my preview battle! I don't want to fight anymore," Dan and Shun try to calm her down as they never seen her this scare before.

"I never seen Master Hana likes this before," said Baron as Mira said, "I bet that the impact got her good."

"Really good," they watch Dan and Shun trying to calm her down as she is scare to be another fight_ again_.

At the main bridge, Spectra has one monitor one that shows the battle field as he witnesses Hana's fear for battle when Gus said, "It seem that she won't has anything to do with Bakguan battle anymore."

"Indeed, if Hydron haven't shown up, then none of this would have happen. He will pay what he did to my princess. Come, let start on the new power," Gus follows Spectra to the lab as they start creating the new power to increase Helios's power.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I am sorry for not writing for a while. I will be on the hold here. I am on writer block.**

**As for the new readers, I will stop here fo now. BYE**


	7. NOTICE!

**I am sooo sorry to not writing a lot. I was in my writer block and lose interest to continue writing. I still like writing, but for now, I will probably post in late. srry!**

**For now, leave some comment for the story****.**


End file.
